Qias Lightbreeze
Overview TBA Appearance and personality Qias is a person that doesn't speak often. Not because she can't, but because she believes in actions more than words. This is due to her upbringing. She has a composed posture, yet child-like manners at times. Jumpy and nervous when among new people. Noteable skills and weapons Qias is very prominent in the ways of the Light, handling and using it to heal and aid her allies. Silent prayers, light embracing her petite hands and she does her work. Background Her mother's name is Eladora, and her father is named Xanian. She was engaged to this man. It was an arranged marriage, but she had started to warm up to him eventually. Until he showed his true self. He was abusive in his words, deluded and mad, wanted to control her. He followed her, watching her every move. Eventually, she had enough, and escaped, never speaking her name to anyone, always looking over her shoulder. This is still a habit of hers. When she found Sin'alah, Bloodspear made sure that she had people guarding her. While there, she met Verthan, a male Sin'dorei. The two started to spend time together, him taking over the duty as her guardian. They fell in love and still are. Her fiance was confronted and arrested, but managed to buy himself free. Still, he has no way of finding Qias again. Her mother, Eladora, and her father, Xanian, arranged for their daughter to be wed to a noble from another family, one with lower ranking than the Lightbreeze family. The two met, and started to spend time together, the young Priestess eventually falling for the man, who promised her the world, spoiled her with gifts, affection and surprises. Slowly, without her realizing it, he started to change. He became cold, distant, and pushed on for the wedding to happen sooner than planned. This was all part of a political scheme; should they marry, he would gain more power within his council, and he would hold the majority of the votes, too, which aided towards his final goal in taking over the Council and leading them and their sources for his own, personal gains. Alas, Qias decided for herself that she had enough. Her parents wouldn’t listen, so she took matter into her own hands. One night, she sneaked around her home, gathering a few supplies, put on a commoner’s robes, hood and a mask, then left. Long, she wandered, looking over her shoulder, a habit she still has. After a year, she came in contact with Lady Bloodspear, who, after hearing her tale, offered her sanctuary. The young Elf is grateful that the Horde have somewhat accepted her kin, although a lot of the other races are still unsettling to her. What does your character think of the current state of the Horde? Branching off from this, tell us in brief about their opinion on Thrall's and Garrosh's Horde. United we stand, divided we fall. Qias live by this, and is proud that the conflicts between the Horde and the Alliance have been put aside, and that both factions can join against their common enemy, the Legion. She is a lover of peace, but knows that sacrifices will have to be made for the greater good. When Thrall was Warchief, the Horde was welcoming, their races bonded more than often together for adventures and missions. It was the opposite when Garrosh came into the position of Warchief. The Horde became hostile, Orgrimmar was almost secluded, the Orcs from the Warsong Office replacing the regular guards in the Horde capital. This was not good. After Garrosh’s defeat, slowly, Orgrimmar started to return to the way it used to be. Before the Fall Qias spent most of her time with her family, just living the good life. Alas, she had lightly started to study into becoming a Priestess. This is something that disrupted her as a priestess, Qias wanted to help those she could, but her family was eager to get out of there, and she went along with them reluctantly. No. It was tempting at first, but something was amiss with the Prince since the deals with the naga. She was proven right by the betrayal. She felt hollowed, empty, tossed aside, as many others did. During the war with the Lich King, as part of her training, she would work at the camps, healing people and nurse them back to health. During forcible conscription, Qias wanted to do all she could to help, serving out in Ashenvale. It was also around this time that she got engaged to her former fiancé, her emotional state worse after the Purge. She had done so much for peace, and this was the Kirin Tor's thanks. To her, Jaina had gone mad with revenge. QiasWiki.png MyStyle (3).jpg QiasAdventure.jpg QiasAvArmor.jpg QiasElfMaker.jpg QiasFlask.jpg QiasGiggle.jpg QiasFlower.jpg QiasHighPriestess.jpg QiasOlder.jpg QiasPort.jpg QiasSmile.jpg QiasWhite.jpg Category:Sin'dorei Category:Back Story Category:Horde Category:Priest Category:Blood Knight Order Category:Crimson Sun Brigade Category:Character